CharCoop: What will happen next season?
by Veridissima
Summary: The story takes place after the season finale. The story is mainly CharCoop and Coop&Violet friendship but involves all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

**The story takes place after the season finale. The story is mainly CharCoop and Coop&Violet friendship but involves all the characters.**

* * *

><p>The phone rings. He wake up. He looks around and sees Char in his arms and notices that they had fall asleep in her office after his patient died. He get up very quiet trying not to wake her up.<p>

He picks the phone and see that is a phonecall from Pete. He answers.

'Hi, Pete! Why are you calling at this hour?'

'Daddy falls.'

'What?' When he say that, he was already going for the door.

Charlotte with noise wake up and asks.

'Coop, what's up?'

'Pete, no Lucas, just called and he said «Daddy falls». I have to go.'

'Wait, I go with you.' She was already putting her shoes and getting up; when she says. 'We should call an ambulance.'

'And what did I say that a two year baby call me and said that his father fell'

'Ok. Calm down, Coop. Get the car. I will get a first aid kit and some more things.. I meet you in the front door.'

'Ok. Hurry up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if my english is bad.<strong>

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter.**

**Sorry, if the english is bad.**

****I don't own anything.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When he's getting the car, he remembers that he have to call Violet. He tries but go to voicemail. Then he thinks that he calls her later, he doesn't wanna worry her for no reason.<p>

He picks Char and go to Pete's house.

Finaly, they arrive and they ring the doorbell, and nothing. So Cooper picks the key hidden under the rug and opens the door.

They just ear crying coming from the living room. They run to there and find Lucas siting next to the fireplace.

'Where's Pete?' Coop asks when is coming close to pick up Lucas.

'Oh My God. He is... He... He's here.'

Cooper runs to her and see Pete lying on the floor, he gives her Lucas and starts doing CPR. 'Call 911'

'Isn't fast enough. Bring him to the car.' When she say that she is already going for the door with Lucas stil crying and kicking.

She opens the back door and pulls the front seats forward. She puts Lucas in the floor and come back to the house to pick a toy for him to play.

Cooper come back with Pete on his shoulder. He puts Pete in the back of his car. Then Charlotte comes back, gives the toy to Lucas and says:

'You drive and speed up. I'm going in the back with them. I'm going to start CPR again.'

'I've to call Vi.'

'Call her in the hospital. I'm going to call St. Ambrose to have kit prep, when we come in.'

She calls, they say that they would have everything prep and that Coop should go to the ambulances'entrance.

Lucas had finaly stop crying, he plays with the shoelaces of Pete's shoes.

She was on top of Pete doing mouth to mouth resuscitation and giving him strong blows in the chest.

Finaly, they start seeing the hospital, he speeds and they arrive in less than 1 minute.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it.<strong>

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, if the english is bad.**

****I don't own anything.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>They arrive, there's people waiting with a stretcher ready. They bring him inside.

Charlotte follows them with Lucas, who had start crying again, in her arms. Cooper follows her even more freak out than before, coming to the conclusion that was time to call Violet.

'Charlotte, I really need to call Vi.'

'Ok. But I wanna go with Pete.'

'You can't. You've to take care of Lucas.'

'What do I do with a baby?

'I don't know but if you wanna call Vi and say that her husband had a heart attack.'

'Ok. Coop, don't freak out. Call Vi. Calm yourself down and calm her down. I will try to call the others and give something to Lucas eat.' She gives in a soft kiss in the lips and whispers 'Good luck' and goes to the cafeteria.

Cooper goes outside, he seat in a bench, takes a deap breath and dials the number. It goes to voicemail, so he tries again and this time she picks up.

'Violet Turner here'

'Vi. It's Coop'

'Hey. I just landed.'

'It was everything okay?'

'Yes. Why?'

'For no special reason.'

'So. Why are you calling? Did Charlotte get mad at you' What did you do, Coop?'

'No. It's not that. It's...'

'You know that I'm not the best to ask for advice. Well, Pete got a litthe mad at me. I don't know...'

'Coop. Why did you do that strange sound that you always do when something bada happens? Dis something happen to Lucas? Cooper Freedman, tell me the true.'

'It's not Lucas. It's Pete.'

'Oh my god. What happened?

'Vi. Take a deep breath.'

'Ok. Coop, what happened?'

'Pete had a heart attack.'

'Oh my god. Is he fine?'

'I don't know. He just arrive to the hospital. He was breathing but very slowly.'

'I'm going to catch the first plane back' And she starts crying real bad. 'Lucas is fine, isn't he?'

'He's fine. He is with Charlotte, now. Are you still in the airport?'

'Yes. I' gonna check the planes, now. Can you pick me at the airport?'

'Yes. Of course. Call if you need something.'

'Ok. Call me if there's any news on Pete's state. Please take care of him for me.'

'Ok. I'm gonna check on Charlotte and Lucas. I love you.'

'I love you, too'

While that happened, Charlotte was in the cafeteria with Lucas. He was eating an ice cream, when she was calling people, she starts with Addison that was with Sam, she suppose.

'Addison, are you with Sam?'

'Hmm... Yes. Why?'

'You need to come to the hospital, now. The two of you.'

'Why, Char? It's in the midlle of the night and...'

'It's Pete. He had a heart attack.'

'What?'

'We don't know nothing. I'm with Lucas. And Coop is calling Vi, now. Come the fast as you can.'

* * *

><p><strong>Plese give your opinions<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, if the english is bad.**

**I don't own anything.**

After she finished the phone call. Cooper comes close from behind gives her a quick kiss on the neck and a soft slap in Lucas's head. She turns and asks.

'So, how that go wiith Violet?'

'She was at the airport, she's going to catch the next plane and I'm going to pick her at the airport.'

'And how dis she take the news?'

'She starts crying and she just thinks that if he died, they were in the middle of a fight.'

'Coop, he's going to be okay.' When she says that she's rubing his back.

'But if isn't , if Pete dies, Lucas is going to be a orphan.'

'No, he isn't. He still have Violet.'

'I know Vi, she will get all grazy again.'

'Coop...'

'Leave it. So who do you call?'

'I call Addison and she was with Sam.'

'So we just need to call Sheldon and Naomi.'

'Naomi, I think that she's in New York, with Fife and Betsy.'

'We need to call her, but say not to come, it's not good for Betsy to be here for another acident.'

'Yes, but she needs to know.'

'Ok. So you call Sheldon, and I call Naomi, I'm gonna try to convince her not to come.'

'Right. So, who stays with Lucas?'

'Go make the call. I stay here with him. Hey, first, do you have some paper and color pencils in your office?'

'I think so. I'm going to get it.'

Charlotte leaves and Coop sits in the chair in front of Lucas, who had just finished his ice-cream. And Coop starts playing with Lucas's truck. And Lucas says.

'Where's daddy?'

'Daddy has a sore.'

'Ohh.'

'Stay here. I'm going to make a call and I'm going to be over there, okay?'

And Lucas shakes his head to say yes. But when Cooper is prepared tomake the call Charlotte comes back just to give the paper and the pencils to Lucas, who starts to paint. She goes to another place to make the call to Sheldon, Cooper had already gone to one of the corners in the cafeteria.

Charlotte dials the number and hopes that he doesn't pick up, because she doesn't want to be the one to tell him, but he pick up.

'Charlotte, what do you want? It's a quarter to four.'

'I'm at the hospital.'

'What? Did something happen to you or Cooper?'

'No. It's Pete, he had a heart attack.'

'Ok. I'm in my way.'

'Ok. Thank you. Be careful.'

But in the other corner there is Cooper calling to Naomi. He dials her number.

'Please, pick up. Please, pick up.'

She didn't, so he tries again. And this time someone picks up.

'Who is it?'

'Fife, it's Cooper. Please pass the phone to Naomi.'

He hears 'Nai, wake up. Wake up' 'What do you want? I'm not in the mood.' 'It's Cooper, he's calling.' 'Why?' ' I don't know. Take it.'

'Hey, Coop. You know that past midnight and we just move today.'

'I know. I'm sorry. But I really need to call you.'

'Why?'

'Pete had a heart attack.'

'What?'

'Pete had a...'

'Yes, I heard. I'm going to catch a plane right away.'

'No. You can't come...'

'Why?'

'You can't leave Betsy and you can't bring her, she can't pass for the same again. You know how many times she's being here waiting for answers, with Violet, Heather and Dell, and the last time, her. She can't pass for that again. I promise, we tell you all the news.'

'Ok. But please keep me update.'

'Of course.'

'How's Violet taking it?'

'She's getting in the next plane.'

'Ok. Take care of her.'

'Of course.'

'And say to her. that if she needs something it's just call. And if it's necessary I can catch the next plane.'

'Ok. But don't. Bye.'

'Bye. Keep me update.'

'Sure. Good bye.'

When he's finished, Char had already sit in front of Lucas, watching him draw. Cooper comes from behind and sits next to her and gives her his hand, that she squeezes hard. And they stay like that until Sam and Addison arrive. They came running after they saw them and they say.

'Any news?'

'No. And we come at over an half a hour.'

'Ohhh. Did you call...?'

'We call everybody.'

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review and leave your options.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I came the conclusion that I forgot about Amelia, and I'm realy sorry. And I've to thank to Aruna for remembering me about Pete's brother, Adam. Thank you.**

**I don't own any character.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sam and Addison had taken Lucas to go to the cafeteria. While Coop and Char were still siting in the table, then he remembers that he hadn't call Amelia.<p>

'We didn't call Amelia.'

'I try but she didn't pick up.'

'Do you want to try again?'

'It's not worth, she wouldn't pick up.'

'How do you know?'

'I just know.'

'How?'

'She's drinking again, ok. That's why she doesn't pick up.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I ask her to go to meeting and she doesn't want to go...'

'That's not a reason to say that she back at drinking'

'You don't let me finish.'

'Ok. Finish.'

'Then in the other day, she come to work and her breath smell like alcohol.'

'How does she start drinking again?'

'By accident, she took a sip of champagne at our wedding, she said that she spat but...'

'You think that she didn't spit it?'

'You really need to let me finish.'

'Ok. I'm sorry.'

'But she was nervous to have to operate on Betsy, so I think she starts drinking back then. Now I'm finish, You can comment.'

'Thank you. So are you sure, right?'

'You don't heard what I just tell you.' When she says that her voice starts to raising up.

'Ok. I heard you. So it's better to call her in the morning.'

'Yes. That was what I was trying to explain to you.'

'Ok. You can't just say that.'

'No. I wanted to explain. So changing the subject, when are you going to pick Vi?'

'In an hour and a half.'

'Ok. They are looking for Lucas. Do you want to go check if there is any news?'

When she says that, a doctor enters the cafeteria asking for: 'Mrs. Wilder'

They all came runing and Sam says:

'She isn't here, but we work with them, you can tell us.'

'Ok. He's...'

* * *

><p><strong>You will discover in my next update, I will try to do it tomorrow.<strong>

**I tried to improvise with Amelia thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

**Sorry about the english, I'm trying my best.**

**And I'm going to try to be more explicit in the dialogues.**

**Keep reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Then the doctor says: 'He survived, but he is in a coma.'<p>

'What?' She scream.

'Dr. Montgomery, calm down.'

'Ok. What are you going to do?' Sam asks.

'The only thing that we can do is wait. See what happens.'

'What that's your answer?' Now, he's Cooper that scream.

'We can't do nothing. I'll give you a moment. You can see him.'

'Ok.' They say.

'Just one more thing, when does that his wife is going to arrive?'

'I'm going to pick her up at the airport in one hour and so.'

'Ok. If you need something, it's just page.'

The doctor leaves. And they stay in the same place, trying to process everything. Until Addie says:

'We need to tell people what happened, to Naomi and to Vi?'

'I tell Vi, when I pick her up at the airport. And Addison, you can tell Nai, don't you?'

'Ok, I tell her. Can you go see him, now?'

'Yes. Someone need to call Sheldon, too?'

'He's coming. He should be close.' Charlotte says and in that moment, Sheldon enters in the cafeteria.

'Hey guys. Do you have any news? Oh my god, that faces. He is dead.'

'No. He's not dead, he is in a coma.' Sam says.

'We are going to see him, now. Do you come?' Coop adds.

'Yes, of course.'

They all go to Pete's room. When they enter, they just see Pete all connected to machines and with lots of wires. They stay shocked and quiet, until Lucas starts making some noise, trying to get away from Addison to go more close to his father. And they just stoped and look at Lucas, trying not to cry. Addie put Lucas in Pete's bed. And they just stay there quiet in his room for along time.

Until the moment that Coop says that he have to go to pick Vi. So Sheldon says:

'Good luck.'

'Thank you.'

'Coop, I'm going to escort you to the car.'

'Ok.'

Coop and Char leave the room. And Charlotte says:

'Coop, you need to be calm when you tell her.'

'I know. You don't need to tell me.'

'Ok. Good luck.' She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and they say good byes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if there is some medical error.<strong>

**I'm not sure if a person can get in a coma with a heart attack, but for my idea for this story to work out, I need Pete out of the picture for now, and I don't want to kill him.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not writing this two past weeks. But I was busy.**

**Someone ask me that the reason that I need Pete out of the picture is because I'm going to put Cooper and Violet together. Let me make you relax, it's not, I'm 100% CharCoop.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Cooper was parking next to the airport and he was shaking, just for thinking that he had to tell Vi.

He enters in the airport and waits for her. He sees her coming for him, he runs to her, picks her bag. And then she just asks:

'Coop, is there any news?'

'Vi, let's just get to the car first.'

And she just stop, hits Coop's arm. And says. 'Tell me, now.'

'No, I tell you in the car.'

She makes sad face and walks the fast as she can. 'Coop, let's get to the car, I wanna know.'

'Ok.' He follows her. They enter in a car, and she says

'Now, tell me.'

'First, put your seatbelt.'

'It's done.'

He starts driving and then says.

'Vi, deep breath...'

'He's death, isn't he?'

'No, he is in a coma.'

And she starts crying, so Coop pulls the car in a driveway, embraces her and says.

'Vi, he's going to be fine.'

She screams and says 'Coop, how do you know that? And the last time we saw each other, he was mad at me. Coop, what am I going to do if he dies? I can't take care of Lucas alone.'

'Come here.' He picked her and she cries in his shoulder. 'I'll help you. You are going to be fine. He's going to be fine. And until then you have me.'

'Thank you.' She says between sobs when she gets back to her seat. 'Please, take me to the hospital.'

'Of course.'

And they go to the hospital.

**I'm going to say again. I'm sorry for not writing.**

**And I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

**But review, please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't anything.**

Cooper and Violet pull the car in the entrance of the hospital. And when they were coming out of the car, Violet remembers and asks to him.

'Did you call to Pete's brother?'

'No. I forgot. Do you want to call him, now?'

'No. I call him now.' When she was saying that she was already looking for his number, than she found it and make the call.

'Adam Wilder.'

'Yes. Adam. It's Violet, Pete's wife.'

'Why are you calling?'

'Pete had a hearth attack. He's alive but he is in a coma.'

'Ok. I'm in Phoenix but I'm going to be back tomorrow evening, I'll pass for the hospital. St. Ambrose, right?'

'Yes. Thank you.' She hang up the phone and says to Coop.

'What room is he in?'

'Room 415.'

She enters in the hospital almost running, looking for his room. Then she found it, all of their friends were there. She sees Lucas in Addison lap, she waves to her son and goes sit in a empty chair next to Pete's bed and she just picks his hand and says to him.

'I love you and I'm so sorry.'

And they take this line to exit the room and leave Pete and Violet alone.

When they walk out of the room, they see Coop coming, they say hello again and Charlotte comes close to him and give him her hand. And she asks him.

'How did she take it, when you tell her?'

'She cried on my lap for a while, then we came.'

'Cooper, relax. Everything is going to be ok?'

'I hope so. Charlotte, I love you. But I hope you know that I'm going to be there for Violet.'

'I know, Coop. And I'm ok with that.'

'Thanks, Char.'

And he kissed her and they sit in the floor, just holding hands and with Charlotte resting her head in his shoulder. And they just stay like that.

**Now, there is a new chapter.**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry.**

**Sorry about the english, too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

**Sorry, about the english.**

* * *

><p>Had pass a week since Pete's heart attack. Violet had pass every night in the hospital, Cooper had been trying to be sure that she's been eating, changing her clothes, taking bath, etc. Addison had been taking care of Lucas, she brings him in themorning to pass time with his mom.<p>

Cooper has just coming home from the hospital, Charlotte was already in bed, reading a book. He enters in the room, gives her a kiss in her lips and goes change his clothes, until he's just in boxers and t-shirt. And he pulls the covers and enters in bed. She closes the book and puts it in the bedside table and she says:

'We need to talk.'

He sits, looks at her and waits until she says something, trying to remember if he had done something wrong. And she says:

'How is she?' Knowing that she is referring to Violet, he answers.

'She's the same. A wreck. It's about her, you wanna talk, but you said...'

'I know what I said and I'm not backing off. But I wanna talk about her.'

'So say it.'

'It's nothing of my business, I know. And I know I would do the same if it was you. But I have to say it. She needs to go home, she needs to take care of Lucas. You can't let her give up Lucas again.'

'So, Char, what's your advice for me?

'Coop, it's really hard for me to say it but I think you should move in with her. Be sure she goes home some days a week and help her taking care of Lucas.'

'Char, I can't do that. You are my wife. I love you.'

'I know that. I know that I'm your wife. But she is your best friend and she needs you. Her husband is in a coma. I can't think at I would do if was you.' And she stars crying and Cooper embraces her, takes the tears from her eyes and whisper to her:

'It's not me. I'm here. It's not me.'

She hugs him a little more stronger and stays like that until he says:

'I know that what you just said was hard for you to say. But I can't go, you need me, I need you.'

'But she needs you more than I do. As you say she can't take care of Lucas alone and she can't leave him again.'

'I know, she needs me but I'm with her most of the day. The only way I would move with her was if...' And he stops talking, when he came to the conclusion what the solution was. Charlotte holding for Cooper to finish is sentence, she says:

'...was if...'

'...You move in with me. That's it, if you move in with me, I can be there for both of you. Char, do you want to move in with me, just until she's better?'

'Coop, you think that she will be ok with that?'

'I can talk to her. She'll be ok. It's more help. And as I say, I can't move without you. So are you going to move or not?'

'If she says yes, ok. But we still have to come home sometimes, because I can't take all my clothes to Violet's house.'

'Ok. And I know that.'

'And it's not permanent. Just until she's back in her feet.'

'I know that. And I love our home. Just until she can take care of her and Lucas.'

She kiss him and they go for under the covers to try to fall asleep, it's been a awful week. And they fall asleep in each other arms, thinking that maybe that will be there last night in their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**And please leave your comment. I really wanna what do you think.**


End file.
